The In Crowd
by I'm Miss World
Summary: An overprotective brother doesn't want his younger sister anywhere near his tag team partner who let his eyes linger way too long. I guess that's why secrets are a girl's best friend. MorrisonOC
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars. I am in no way suggesting that the Diva Search is predetermined in real life.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's another story from my old poll. I told you they'd all get written. Here is the Morrison one. I know Chic will enjoy it! There's a picture of Harlow in my profile.

**

* * *

The In Crowd**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

* * *

Mike Mizanin was the first to get to the locker room he shared with John Hennigan, Matt Hardy and Rich Young at the Wolstein Center in Cleveland, Ohio for the next ECW and RAW taping. Tonight was going to be fun. He was in the state he'd been born and raised in, had a match against Rich on ECW, and he and John got to host the 2009 Diva Search.

He wasn't sure of all the details yet because he hadn't gotten his script, but he was sure tonight was going to be a good night. Chicks all around. He and John were going to go out and celebrate his homecoming tonight after the taping. Maybe they could bag contestant or two...

He heard the locker room door open as he assembled his gear, but didn't turn around right away. Suddenly everything went black as his eyes were covered from behind by a pair of small, delicate hands and the smell of Britney Spears perfume filled his senses. That definitely wasn't a guy.

"Guess who!" an excited feminine voice that sounded oddly familiar squealed. "I'll give you a hint. I'm the winner of the 2009 Diva Search." The voice clicked instantly once more than two words were said and Miz let the words flow through his mind again.

"Harley?" he guessed, not believing it himself. But it made sense. He _was_ in Ohio. But the Diva Search winner? Her? That had to be a joke.

Her hands fell down to her sides and Mike spun around to see who he'd guessed; his pretty little sister, a grin plastered on her angelic face, blunt blonde bangs covering her forehead and hanging into her crystal blue eyes.

"Surprise!" the bubbly blonde exclaimed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her biological brother. Mike stood there for a minute, completely taken off guard. "I'm the newest addition to the ECW roster!" His sister was a Diva? _His_ sister? His sister who always said that wrestling was stupid?

"Who are you and what have you done to Harley?" he asked stiffly. The younger girl just giggled and pulled away, blue eyes sparkling in the florescent lighting of the backstage area.

Her hand reached out and pushed him back by his t-shirt covered shoulder. "Oh shut up. Modeling just wasn't... exciting anymore. I needed something fresh, so I figured why not? Lo and behold, I go to the Diva Search audition and they hire me on the spot. So I enrolled in UPW until they aired the competition. Even though I've already got it in the bag."

Mike blinked in complete and utter shock. "UPW? Wait a second Harley. I need to take a seat," he muttered, sitting down on a bench and trying to let all this information sink in. This changed a lot for him. No longer would he be able to be the laid back, Chick Magnet he was. No. Now he'd have to watch her every move, and make sure _Playboy_ scouts stayed the hell away from her.

Mike had always been overprotective of Harlow. She was too sweet, and too naïve. And—ugh, the other guys! New Divas were always on the radars of all the single superstars in the locker room (and some of the not so single ones too). He was going to have to hear them talking about how they thought she was hot. That prick Dave better stay the hell away from her; he liked to rob the cradle and Harley was only twenty-one.

Harlow's demeanor suddenly dropped and she slumped down beside her brother. "You're mad." It wasn't a question, but an observation.

Mike sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm not... mad. Just...do me a favor and stay out of _Playboy_,_ please_?" Harlow's face brightened again and her musical laughter filled the room before she fell to the side into her brother and wrapped her arms back around him.

"This is going to be so fun Mikey. We can travel together and everything," she sighed happily. They had always had an unusual relationship for a brother and sister. They hardly ever fought when they were younger, and Harlow had always looked up to Mike. And of course Mike had always looked out for his little sister, no matter what it took.

"Yeah..." Mike groaned, still thinking about having to hear it from his peers.

Harlow stood and crossed her toned arms over her surgically enhanced chest, stomping a heeled foot onto the hard floor. "You don't seem very happy for me Mike." He looked up at her upset face and sighed again, standing and wrapping her in a comforting hug.

"I am. It's just... shocking. You didn't even tell me you were in UPW. Hell, _they_ didn't even tell me! I trained there forever, damn it."

"I wanted to surprise you," Harlow said in a sort, sad whine. She knew how to make anyone feel bad. Mike plastered on a huge grin and gave her a tight, bear hug.

"I'm happy, I'm happy. Okay? Is mom here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Harlow seemed to get over her brother's obvious reluctance to accept her new career choice and shrugged. "I don't know. She said she was coming but I haven't heard from her yet. It's still early." Mike made sure to send his mom a ringside ticket every time the WWE was in Ohio.

"All right. Well I gotta go get my script. Wanna come with?" He wasn't leaving her in here alone; that was for sure.

"Okay. You can point me in the direction of the hotties," she declared, ready to walk out the door until Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. His eyes locked onto hers and his serious face came on, making Harlow gulp a little.

"No. No way. Off limits. Every single one of them. Don't even think about it Harls." Harley scoffed at her brother's rule. That wasn't fair at all.

"What? Why not?" she demanded. He couldn't tell her what to do. She was twenty-one and it's not like she was some virgin saint or anything. She was a model, and a swimsuit model on top of that. Guys flocked to her.

"Drop it. You're not here to pick up guys. And if you are, you're in for a rude awakening because the girls that come here for that get eaten alive," Mike cleared up. Harlow rolled her eyes and proceeded out the door, muttering under her breath.

Truth was, she liked wrestling. It was fun. She didn't watch it that often because her modeling career was very demanding. But she tried to catch her brother every once in a while. And she'd definitely taken notice of his chiseled tag team partner.

Who she'd never met.

Probably on purpose since Mike was so overprotective.

They went into the office to grab Mike's script, Harlow having picked hers up as soon as she'd arrived. She hadn't thoroughly looked it over yet though.

"Miz! Great! And this is your sister, if I've done my research correctly?" Stephanie McMahon asked as the two approached the pile of scripts.

"Yeah. What's the deal? I didn't hear anything about this." Stephanie smiled and stood from her desk.

"Well, we loved her. She has the look, the style and the personality of a Diva. The Diva Search scouts didn't even know she was your sister when they picked her. It's going to work differently this time. She went through some training on her own, so instead of playing this whole thing out, we're just going to reveal her the winner tonight. It's in your script. Go over it with John and if you have any questions, you know where my office is," Stephanie instructed.

Mike scratched the back of his neck, looking slightly confused, but nodded and led his sister out of Stephanie's office. This was just too weird for him. Harlow had always insulted wrestling, and here she was, going behind his back training and getting a job with _his_ company?

Suddenly, like lightening, realization hit him. He spun around and stopped, making Harley bump right into him. "Hey, what the hell Mike?"

"This was Mom's idea, wasn't it?" Mike accused, pretty sure he was right on the money here. He watched Harlow shift her weight, then shake her blonde head, a smirk lifting to her cherry stained lips.

"Maybe." Mike huffed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Oh, come on. Am I really that irritating to be around?" she asked, large blue eyes begging him to say no.

How couldn't he?

"Of course not Harls. I'm just trying to make sense of your apparent desire to be here." Mike tossed an arm over her shoulders and proceeded to walk down the hallway, back in the direction of his locker room to see if John was there yet.

Mike knocked on the door, just in case someone's package was hanging out. That's the last thing he needed with his sister right there. "Yeah!" he heard someone yell form behind the door and pushed it open cautiously, peeking around the corner before Harlow could even glimpse into the locker room. Oh, she had a pretty good idea there could possibly be a hot, shirtless wrestler in there. A shaman of sorts perhaps?

Seeing both John and Matt already there, just sitting round and organizing their things, Mike fully opened the door, pushing Harlow in before him, then clicking it shut.

His fists clenched as soon as he saw both men eyeing his sister, though it was partially out of curiosity. Matt was classy enough to avert his eyes, but John wasn't so subtitle, and Miz saw _the_ smirk appear on his lips. "Hey man. Who's your friend?" He was using that tone; the one Mike knew well enough to see that he had intentions of picking her up. The only pictures John had ever seen of Harley were when she was thirteen and younger.

"This is Harlow, John. My _sister_." The look wiped right off John's face and he cleared his throat, eyes shifting elsewhere. That's right. "Harley, this is Matt Hardy and John Hennigan."

"I know," the happy blonde replied, stepping forward to shake Matt's offered hand. He gave her a dimpled smile and she almost melted into his warm, brown eyes. "So nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Pulling herself a little reluctantly away from the elder Hardy, she moved on to Morrison, slightly disappointed to see he had a shirt on. What an injustice.

"So, you're the famous Harley. Enchanté," John greeted charmingly, lifting the back of her hand to his lips. Being a model, Harlow had spent a lot of time around gorgeous men and women. But the thing about a lot of those models was that they had zero personality. She already liked these gorgeous wrestlers better, even if one was laying it on a little thick.

Mike glared daggers into the guy he considered to be his best friend. Just what does he think he's doing? Why would he think it was okay to mack on his sister? That's just like... an unwritten rule! Thou shalt not covet thy bro's sister!

"Come to watch the show?" Matt asked while Harlow made lovey eyes at John after taking a seat on the bench. She could see his muscles sliding around under his tight t-shirt, but managed to tear her herself away to look over at Matt.

"Yes. And no. I won the Diva Search." Matt nodded his head, knowing that the girls that the WWE liked all got contracts ahead of time and that the winner was already predetermined, despite votes. "There's going to be no voting this year. Tonight's the only night the other contestants are going to be here. I basically get to clean house. Right Mikey?"

Harlow jumped up form the bench and hopped onto her older brother's back. Inwardly, Mike groaned, seeing John and Matt stifle their laughter at his sister's cute little nickname.

"It's Miz, Harley."

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes, climbing off his back. "Oh please. I am _not_ calling you that."


	2. Chapter 2: Harlow Hollywood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Bold is what's going on in the ring/in cut scenes. That means it basically what we'd see on TV, not real life. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm not sure I like this chapter. I tried to use the same cheesy type dialogue the WWE tends to use.

**

* * *

The In Crowd**

**Chapter 2: Harlow Hollywood**

_

* * *

'I wanna be a Kennedy'_

Harlow jumped, her ringtone blasting and cell phone vibrating in her pocket, before she pulled it out and glanced at the called ID. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I have to take this," Harlow said as she sat at a table with John and her brother, then flipped the phone open. "Hey! Are you going to watch tonight?"

John observed curiously, wondering whom she was talking to. In the half hour he'd known her, he noticed Mike's sister liked to drop names about as often as he and Miz did. He was almost sure she was on the phone with some other swimsuit model or something. He liked her already.

Mike on the other hand, couldn't care less who his sister was talking to. He was too busy glaring at the script that sat on the table in front of him. It all played out too perfectly. The fans would eat it up and he'd be stuck with it. She was playing a modified version of herself named Harlow Hollywood, The Miz's sister and Morrison's new love interest. Just great.

And it all started tonight.

"Okay. Yeah... yeah... I will. Love you too. Bye." Harlow flipped her phone shut and turned back to the two men. "Sorry. Tila says hi Mike." Morrison raised his eyebrow. Tila Tequila?

Damn straight.

Harlow knew all the Hollywood hot shots. Tila. Paris. Nicole. Kat. You name her, she probably partied with her. Modeling had its perks. Tila was a closer friend though.

"She single yet?" Mike asked, eyes looking to his sister for an answer.

Harlow rolled her eyes. "No."

"Don't care then," he shrugged, eyes scanning the script again. Harlow scoffed and gave John a 'can you believe him?' look. Morrison just shrugged his toned shoulders, not really knowing exactly what was wrong with his tag team partner.

He had a pretty good idea it was connected to the little storyline Harlow was being thrust right into though.

Hey, he's not the Shaman of Sexy for no reason. A hot chick on his arm would only be fitting.

And boy, was Mike's sister hot! It wasn't a very good idea though. John could tell that his sister being here had something to do with Miz's mood change and he was pretty sure it was a result of the number of guys that were going to be all over her.

"I have to go get my make up retouched before we go out there. See you later guys," Harlow said as she stood up from her seat and leaned over, pecking her brother on the cheek before trotting out of catering. John couldn't control his wandering eyes as he followed her nicely shaped hips as they disappeared past Cody Rhodes as Randy Orton, who also didn't do much to hide their appreciating eyes.

Mike groaned and let his forehead hit the table in front of him. "Fuck me," he grumbled, using his gloved hand to adjust his signature hat. "I think I just started to hate my job."

* * *

**Miz and Morrison entered the ring, receiving their usual heat, some cheers mixed in coming from the smart wrestling fans. Each man was handed a microphone after they posed, tag titles and Slammys on display as per usual.**

**"So, it's 2009 and what better way to kick off the New Year than with the Diva Search, hm?" Miz opened the scene.**

**"That's right Miz. However, things are going to be a little different this year. You see, instead of the WWE universe voting, since you all pick such 'winners'—" Morrison quipped, using air quotes. "—Stephanie McMahon decided it would be better to have the contest for one night only, with superstar judges."**

**"And who better to judge than your Chick Magnet—" Miz continued.**

**"And the Shaman of Sexy."**

**"The Demon of Desire."**

**"The Honcho of Hotness."**

**"The Monk of Mojo."**

**"The Guru of Greatness."**

**"The Grand Mizard of Lust!"**

**"The Tuesday Night Delight! John Morrison and—"**

**"The Miz." The crowd erupted into jeers once again before a special cut of 'Let it Rock', the Diva Search 2009 theme, began and a line of scantily clad swimsuit model material women made their way down the ramp.**

**Harlow stayed at the back as she was told to, dressed in her short black shorts, deep cut top and baggy hooded vest, lined with faux fur. She had the hood draped over her head, almost covering her eyes purposely, so 'Mike wouldn't recognize her' at first look.**

**Harlow kept her head low, avoiding fans hands as she followed the line of skanks down the ramp and up the steel steps, pausing when she was the final one on the apron and raising a finger to John, signaling for him to let go of the rope he was lifting for the girls. He backed away a little and Harlow stretched her long leg over the second rope slowly and seductively, shaking her ass as she ducked under the top rope and pulled her other leg over, moving to stand at the end of the line with the other 'potentials'.**

**"Oh-ho, I like this one," Morrison commented into his mic, taking an extra long look at Harlow's deep cut shirt before joining Miz at the front of the line. They analyzed each girl approvingly, for the most part, being as complimenting as John Morrison and The Miz could possibly be. **

**"Sweetheart, I'm going to have to ask you to remove that hood. You know, we don't want any butterfaces," Miz sneered into the mic. Harlow smiled and flipped the hood back, letting the vest slide to the mat and throwing both hands up over her head, receiving wolf whistles from a large portion of the male audience in attendance.**

**Miz stumbled backwards, losing his hat in the process and John looked at him confused. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Mike demanded, looking at his sister with wide eyes.**

**Harlow playfully threw her head back and laughed, snatching the mic from her older brother's hand. Nerves were never really a problem with her, so speaking on the mic hardly fazed her.**

**"**_**That's**_** how you great your own sister?" There was an uproar of confusion from the crowd and the other contestants, a buzz echoing through the arena.**

**Miz put his head in his hands, looking distressed, while Morrison looked back and forth between the two siblings. "So wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me, this is your sister?" Morrison asked his tag partner. Miz rubbed his temples, nodding reluctantly. Morrison turned to the blonde girl, eyeing her up and down, both for show and in honest appreciation. "How rude of your brother not to introduce us. I'm John Morrison," he said, offering his hand for her to shake. Harlow looked at him flirtatiously and accepted the sultry handshake, which turned in to Morrison kissing the back of her hand.**

**"Trust me, I know who you are," Harlow said into her commandeered microphone. "But let me tell you who I am." The young woman stepped in to the middle of the ring, blonde bangs falling into her eyes as she strutted forward. "My name is Harlow Hollywood, and this competition is over!" she announced confidently, receiving mostly cheers at this point. "Am I right boys?" she asked, turning to the tag team champions. **

**Morrison clapped his hands and nodded eagerly, while Miz sighed and took the mic from his sister. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 2009 Diva Search, Harlow Hollywood," Mike said unenthusiastically. The other contestants acted outraged as Harlow spun around the ring, blowing kisses obnoxiously and shooing them away.**

**The other girls cleared the ring, muttering nasty things as they made their way backstage, destined to become nobodies yet again. **

**"Well, there you have it! The newest edition to the WWE! And Harlow, for future reference, you are more than welcome in the Palace of Wisdom anytime," John added, in that JoMo tone only he can do.**

**Mike frowned and gave his partner a pissed off look, hitting him in the chest. John shrugged through laughter, feigning innocence.**

**The Diva Search music started up again and Harlow began to make her exit the same way she entered, Morrison taking a lingering look as she shook her scarcely covered ass as she moved her body through the ropes. Miz cursed his partner without the mic, hitting him in the arm to pull his attention away form his sister's ass.**

**Morrison rolled out of the ring quickly, escorting Harlow down the steps as Miz watched from inside the ring disapprovingly, much to the fans amusement. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hometown Night Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**The In Crowd **

**Chapter 3: Hometown Night Out**

* * *

A night on the town. His favorite hometown hot spot. Diva Search rejects on each arm _and_ in his lap.

Mike Mizanin should've been living it up.

But no; instead of concentrating on the girl who was whispering some of the dirtiest things he's ever heard into his ear, or the one gyrating on his lap to the pulsing club music, _or_ the one sucking on his neck, he was trying to peer past a pillar where he could see his tag team partner playing pool.

With _his _sister.

John was great, Mike's best friend. But he could be Jesus fucking Christ and Mike _still_ wouldn't want him anywhere near Harlow.

And John was _definitely _no saint.

Mike normally wasn't the overprotective type. But Harlow had been picked on a lot when they were in school because she used to be painfully shy. Let's just say the Miz had to take care of business the hard way on many more occasions than he'd have liked to.

That had given him some initiative to look after his sister and be way too in to her business, even now as an adult.

* * *

"A swimsuit model?" John asked in what he thought was a casual tone. He wasn't exactly shocked; the girl was a knockout. He was more surprised because Mike had never _mentioned_ it. Not once.

Dude, if your sister's a swimsuit model, it's pretty much guy code to tell your single best friend.

"Wow, don't sound so surprised," Harley chuckled, shaking her blonde head and lining up a shot. John realized she took his surprised tone the wrong way and quickly tried to save his game, while still being cool and collected.

"No, no. I see it. Definitely. I just never, ever once heard Miz say anything about it." Harlow looked up at him through her bangs and he saw her blue eyes roll.

"Typical," she muttered. Her eyes cut to the left and she sighed, standing upright without even taking her shot. "Speak of the devil..."

John turned to see Mike making his way over with three of the Diva Search girls hanging on to him, one gravitating right over to John as soon as they stopped in front of the pool table.

It certainly wasn't unusual for girls to flock to the Tuesday Night Delight, so John was hardly fazed as she adjusted her top to fall a little lower on her chest, trying to distract him from the game of pool he was playing.

"What-a.... what are you guys doin'?" Mike asked in faux nonchalance. His eyes darted between his sister and his friend suspiciously. John was really not paying any attention to the girl that was trying way too hard for his affections right there. This was a bad sign as far as Mike was concerned. What if it was because he already had his attention set on Harley?

That couldn't happen.

That _wouldn't_ happen

Not if your Chick Magnet, The Miz, had anything to say about it.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Harley snapped. She wasn't happy. She knew exactly what was going on here. Mike did this all the time.

Mike flinched at his sister's tone while John pretended not to notice, not at all interested in getting involved in this weird little sibling rivalry or whatever.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Mike gave up his charade and just pulled his sister into a corner, leaving the three babes to ogle his tag team partner. Maybe Harlow would get the hint if she saw John with them.

"What is your problem?" she hissed, clearly annoyed at his recent, and all to familiar, behavior.

"I don't have a problem Harls. I just don't think you and John should hang out alone." Harlow scoffed and threw her arms up, almost hitting some woman as she walked by.

"Hello? Have you looked around? We're not alone! There's people everywhere!" the young woman pointed out

Mike shook his hat-capped head and rubbed his temples. "You know what I mean."

"No actually, I don't know what you mean! The only thing I'm getting from this entire situation is that you think I'm some slut who's going to throw myself at every guy I spend five minutes with! And I certainly hope that's not what you think!"

Mike scowled and placed his hands on his sister's slim shoulders. "I don't think you're the slut. But John has trouble keeping it in his pants." Mike gestured over to the pool table, where John had seemingly given in to the girl's attention, leaning on his pool stick and talking himself up. The air of arrogance and confidence surrounded him, and though neither could hear what he was saying, Mike knew his lines by heart and Harlow could only assume. His mannerisms, the cocky smile. She was all too familiar with guys like that.

But Mike was being completely irrational. It's not as if Harlow's feelings were invested in this guy. She'd only met him today. It wasn't a big deal. She was just playing a round of pool with him. Mike was overreacting, as usual; bringing out the bad points in someone (only ever of the male sex, coincidently) before Harlow even had a chance at making her own decision about them.

"I'm not in love with the guy, okay? We were just playing pool. Cool it," she stated firmly, ready to finish off her game (and also show those reject skanks who's the real head turner). She wasn't set on building any sort of connection with John, but she certainly would have fun turning his attention away from those girls and back on her.

The lack of positive attention she had gotten when she was younger in school had made her an absolute whore for it now. She craved male attention more than anything. The only negative attention she desired was from other females, when they were fuming with jealousy.

It didn't take much for Harlow to captivate John's attention once again. He was easily distracted as she leaned over the pool table, purposefully offering him an eyeful. It didn't go unnoticed by John.

Or Mike.

He whacked his tag team partner in the shoulder and gave him a foreboding glare as Harlow took her shot, sinking the ball in the corner pocket.

John wasn't quite sure what to think. Or do for that matter. Unavoidably, he was going to be spending a lot of time with this girl; this girl who happened to be his best friend's sister. What if he ended up liking her? Mike would flip out...

John wasn't stupid. He knew Mike kept her a mystery for a reason. He'd never wanted John to know that she was attractive and he definitely never wanted them to meet.

Which kind of pissed John off.

Didn't Mike trust him? Wasn't he good enough?

The thoughts made John scowl.

"Hey!" Slim fingers were snapped in front of his face and John came out of his thoughts, seeing Harlow standing before him, one hand on her jutted hip. "Your turn sweetheart."

Mike took claim back over his two girls, the third still trying to win John's affections. She was sure she'd almost had him before Harlow had come back over. Now, he was caught up in the pool game once again.

Before they could get really involved though, a waitress sauntered over, a midori sour on her tray. She handed the drink to Harlow who took her beverage of choice, a little unsure of who'd sent it her way. It's not as though she wasn't used to guys buying her drinks at clubs and bars, but she was still curious.

The waitress noticed the young woman's curiosity and jutted her thumb behind her. "That guy sent it over. He picked up your tab."

Harley's eyes followed her finger to see Jake Hager sitting with a few other superstars. He winked her way before turning and engaging himself in a conversation with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Hmm...


End file.
